Why?
by ElektraAustin
Summary: Songfic; AU, Angst, implied slash


A/N: My Shannon muse poked me at work with this after hearing Rascal Flatt's "Why". He's way too damn cute for his own damn good… It's semi-based on an ongoing RPG a friend of mine and I are doing on Y!M.

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or wrestlers.

_Now, on to the story!_

* * *

_You must have been in a place so dark  
__You couldn't feel the light  
Reaching for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we are gathered in our little home town  
This cant be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

"Shannon… God, where t'start with the punk? He was always so full of life, so willin' to help others out, even when y'could tell he was in a funk. He truly cared about those around him." Jeff paused for a moment to brush aside the tears starting to trickle down his face. "Shan, I hope you're in a better place now. We're gonna miss you, bro." He rested a hand on the coffin holding his best friend for a moment, then returned to his seat, tears flowing.

Steve took the podium next, wiping at his eyes. "I know I didn't know 'im as long or probably as well as the Core Group…" He paused to gather his composure, looking up at the stained glass of the church, blinking back his tears. "But he meant a helluva lot t'me, just the same. God, he was beautiful when he smiled…" He stopped, laughing quietly. "Yeah, I know I sound like a love drunk fool, but that's the effect he had on me. Did from the first time I met him. God, it seems like only yesterday even now." His voice cracks slightly. "Shannon, I'm gonna miss ya, little guy. Y'better be waitin' on the other side." He trails his hand down the coffin as he steps away, returning to his pew, where he leaned into Kevin's shoulder, tears sliding down his face.

_Oh why, that's what I asking  
Was there anything I could have said or done  
Oh I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul  
God only knows what went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song  
mmmmm_

The ride to the cemetery was silent save for the occasional sniffle. 'God, how could I not've seen the pain he was in? Shit, I'm supposed to be one of his protectors… Some protector I turned out to be if he killed himself…' Randy couldn't help but wonder how he'd missed the signs, hell, how any of them had missed them.

"Doesn't do any good dwelling on it, Randy," John said softly, voice thick with unshed tears.

"I know. But it still hurts like a bitchass."

_Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen as a 17 year old  
Rounding third to score the winning run  
You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage you shined just like the sun _

Matt could still remember the first time he saw Shannon wrestle in front of a crowd in OMEGA. Shan had been so pumped to finally get some kind of break, even if it was in his best friend's big brother's organization. His energy had been so infectious, the crowd had quickly started cheering for him, runt that he was. Shannon had been so happy afterwards, he'd practically glowed.

_Oh why that's what I keep asking Was there anything I could have said or doneOh I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul Oh God only knows what went wrong and why you would leave the stage in the middle of a songYeahhhhh _

Rey barely heard the priest's words over the gravesite as he watched a few leaves flutter onto the casket. He'd had a feeling something was wrong with Shannon, but every time he'd asked, the other man had reassured him that everything was fine. God, what a fool he'd been to believe him.

_Now the oak trees a swaying in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
Through tangled thoughts I hear the mocking bird sing  
__This old world really ain't that bad a place_

Steve watched as they lowered the casket into the ground, heart breaking into shards as his mate disappeared into the cold ground. He could almost feel Shannon's fingers brushing against his cheek to wipe away his tears, which only caused more to flow. He looked up, watching the oaks sway in the breeze, the sun warming his face as a bird sang. He took a shuddering breath, eyes traveling back to the casket as it hit bottom with a soft thump.

_Oh I there's no comprehending and who am I to try judge or explain  
But I do have one burning question Who told you life wasn't worth the fight  
They were wrong  
They lied Now your gone and we cry  
Its just not like you to walk away in the middle of a song  
Your beautiful song  
Your absolutely beautiful song_

"G'bye, Shannon. We'll miss ya."


End file.
